Bupu's Herd
Bupu's Herd is a group of sable antelope that live in the Pride Lands. History ''The Lion Guard'' "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" Ono informs the rest of the Lion Guard that a herd of sable antelope are refusing to leave their grazing grounds, even though another storm is on the way. Basi suggests that they lead the antelope to the other side of the Flood Plains, but Ono wonders how they will be able to cross the reeds. Basi reminds him that by the time the antelope arrive at the Flood Plains, Beshte will be done creating hippo lanes across the water. The Lion Guard thanks him for the idea and then leaves to save the herd. Ono leads the Lion Guard to the sable antelope's grazing ground. Kion is quick to order the antelope out of their grazing ground, but their leader, Bupu, points out that they do not wish to leave. Fuli and Ono encourage the herd to leave before the rainstorm comes, but to no avail. In a last ditch effort, Kion informs the antelope that there will be more food away from their drowned grazing ground, and a female antelope named Boboka urges Bupu to reconsider the offer. He relents, and the herd follows after the Lion Guard. On the way out of the grazing ground, Ono spots a rock slide, and Kion yells for the herd to stay back. Too late, the rocks fall, separating the Lion Guard from their charges. Kion worries over the herd's condition, but Ono reassures him that none of the antelope are injured. He then warns Kion that there is no other way around the rocks and that the storm is closing in fast. In the face of this new setback, Fuli laments Beshte's absence, but Bunga points out that Kion can still use the Roar of the Elders to blow the rocks away. Kion agrees to the idea and climbs to the other side of the rocks in order to avoid harming the antelope. Kion urges the antelope to move, but Bupu and his herd refuse to cooperate. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear the boulders, but even after the path is clear, the antelope continue to stay put. With some harsh insistence from Fuli, Bupu and his herd reluctantly follow after the Lion Guard until the group reaches the edge of the Flood Plains. The Lion Guard leads the antelope to the edge of the water, where Boboka and her son enter one of Beshte's hippo lanes. No sooner have they started to cross the Flood Plains when Ono arrives, forbidding the herd to enter the hippo lanes. Bunga tells Ono that Boboka and her son have already entered the Flood Plains, and Ono panics that they will get lost in the reeds. Kion quickly takes charge of the situation, entering the hippo lanes with Ono, while Bunga and Fuli stay behind with the rest of the herd. At the edge of the water, Bupu laments not being in his home territory. Fuli attempts to quiet him, but Bupu simply sinks to his knees, prompting the rest of his herd to do the same. Furious, Fuli shoves Bupu from behind and orders him to stand up. As she does so, Ono arrives, incredulous at Fuli's actions, and she exclaims that she is simply trying to make the antelope stand. At that moment, Beshte arrives, much to the excitement of his teammates. He starts to compliment his father on a job well-done when he notices that Basi is missing. Concerned, Beshte races back into the hippo lane in search of his father. Ono monitors Beshte's progress and marvels at the perfectly straight and true hippo lane that has been created. Bunga then announces to the herd that they can cross the Flood Plains safely. At Bunga's announcement, Bupu complains that the herd will get wet if they cross the Flood Plains, to which Fuli shouts in exasperation that they are already wet. A stubborn Bupu dares her to continue yelling at them, and Fuli backs off, apologizing for her behavior and politely asking if the herd will follow the Lion Guard into the hippo lane. To her surprise, Bupu relents and tells her that they had only wanted the Lion Guard to be polite to them. He then rallies the herd to him, and they stampede into the Flood Plains. The herd tramples over Makuu and his float, reaching safety on the other side of the Flood Plains. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" After Mzaha is banished from the herd, Kion assigns Fuli to bring him back. She does so, and engages in a conversation with Bupu. Bupu states his refusal to allow Mzaha to rejoin the herd, as he'd been sent away for a good reason. After a while, Bupu calls to Mzaha to tell him that he's back with the herd, and the youngster reacts with joy. Fuli thanks Bupu, before quickly rushing away. Once she'd left, Mzaha begins playing with several members of the herd, much to their annoyance. After Bupu scolds him, Mzaha decides to leave once more. "The Morning Report" As the Lion Guard attempts to free Bupu from a tree branch, the rest of his herd wait impatiently for their leader to rejoin them. Once Kion figures out an idea, Bupu is freed, and leads his herd away. Later, as the herd grazes, Kion asks if they've seen Zazu, and Bupu denies having seen him since that morning. Nyuni tells him that a young antelope had wandered off, and Bupu leaves to deal with it. "The Scorpion's Sting" Bupu's Herd attends the Kumbuka celebration. "The Kilio Valley Fire" Aftee Ma Tembo's herd is ousted from Kilio Valley due to a fire, Kion requests that the herd temporarily stay with Bupu and his herd. Bupu adamantly refuses, asserting that the elephants are not welcome among his herd. Frustrated, Kion orders Bupu to be patient with the elephants until the Lion Guard can come up with another solution. Bupu does not wait long, however, and soon ousts the elephants from his herd. “Beshte and the Beast” The herd follows Ono to Nyani Grove and away from the oncoming Army of Scar. "Pride Landers Unite!" When the Lion Guard decides to assemble the Pride Landers, in order to prepare them to fight against Scar and the Outlanders, Bupu agrees to join the cause, and help defend the Pride Lands. When the herd arrives at Pride Rock, Ma Tembo questions Bupu, who states his disbelief that other animals were needed. Kion explains that the antelopes had given him the idea, and a threat to the Pride Lands anywhere meant a threat to Pride Landers everywhere. Once Laini and her galagos have arrived, Kion and Fuli explain a training exercise to the group, and the galagos are the first to begin the task, running to Bunga, while the other animals become entangled in each other. The galagos unintentionally become underfoot of the other animals, and are the first to reach Bunga. Fuli irritably questions the animals, and Bupu blames the galagos on the mishap. Kion decides to enlist the help of Pride Landers that are experienced at working together as a team. Makuu‘s Float attempts to train the group, but are unsccusssful to to the differences between them. Makuu gives up, and tells Kion that the crocodiles will defend their territory their own way, and the others can do the same. Later, when the Army of Scar attacks Makuu‘s watering hole, Bupu, the antelope, and the other animals instantly agree to come to their aid. When they reach the watering hole, Reirei’s Pack targets Ma Tembo’s Herd, and Kion sends Laini‘s Group and Bupu to assist them. Laini and her galagos become underfoot underneath the jackals, which enables Bupu to kick them away. Once the Army of Scar has been defeated, Makuu gratefully thanks the animals, and states that the crocodiles will come to the aid of any Pride Lander in trouble. "The Queen’s Visit" Bupu’s Herd is amongst the gathered Pride Landers waiting to see Dhahabu and her herd. “The Fall of Mizimu Grove” Bupu’s Herd attends Makini‘s Mpando Mpaya at Mizimu Grove. When the Army of Scar attacks, Bupu’s Herd joins forces with the other Pride Landers to help defeat the army. They are startled when Scar appears, and reveals his plan to the Pride Landers. When Scar’s spirit disappears, Bupu’s Herd joins the other herds in fleeing the grove, with Ma Tembo ordering the elephants to stop. When the Lion Guard stops them, Simba explains the situation to the Pride Landers. The next morning, Kion takes the Pride Landers to Mizimu Grove, and shows them Makini’s sapling, which had survived the attack on Mizimu Grove. He tells the Pride Landers that the Lion Guard would be there to protect them from Scar’s attacks. Bupu’s Herd agrees to remain in the Pride Lands. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Bupu's Herd takes part in the battle between the Pride Landers and Outlanders. They later say goodbye to the Lion Guard and Makini as they begin the journey to the Tree of Life. "Return to the Pride Lands" Bupu's Herd attends Kion and Rani's marriage ceremony, and Kion's coronation. Named Members Bupu Bupu is the leader of the herd. Boboka Boboka is a member of the herd. Former Members Mzaha Mzaha is a young antelope. Mzaha is a free spirit, with a penchant for fun and games. Unnamed Members Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes (402).png Boboka's Son.png Sable-antelope-1.png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Bupu's Herd, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Lion Guard: Helping Bupu * Zira's Revenge * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * Pride Rock Chronicles Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Antelopes Category:Herds Category:Pride Landers